Tales of a 11 year old and 2 Teenage Parents
by LilyPotter.HarperFluggerbutter
Summary: What if Clementine never found Christa and Omid? Instead she stayed with a 13 year old named Hailey and her 14 year old boyfriend Ethan? Follows events of season 2 but is different. Rated T for language, and gore. (OCxOC)
1. Chapter 1

Clementine ran as she heard the moan of walkers. She couldn't find Christa and Omid. Lee had just died, after asking her to put a bullet in his brain. It was too much.

Suddenly she was brought down by a walker, she screamed, getting out her gun.

_Click._

Oh no. There was no ammo. Clementine closed her eyes preparing to feel the walker bite into her flesh. But instead heard a gun shot and felt blood splatter onto her face.

"C'mon kid, let's go!" Above her was a teenage girl who had a M19 pistol on her belt along with 2 knifes.

They ran as fast as they could, they ended up going into a abandoned house.

"Why the hell are you by yourself?" The girl asked.

Then Clementine spilled the whole story, how they were at the motor inn, the St. John's, Savannah, and the stranger, how Lee cut off his arm.

The girl, known as Hailey, looked at her in shock a 9 year old had to go through that. Terrible. Just Terrible.

"We've all been through a lot." Hailey said.

She took out a photo and showed it to Clementine. There was a boy about Clementine's age, two little girls, and a mom and dad with Hailey holding the little girls, smiling.

"My two sisters died at a restaurant, the chef came out and bit their faces off. My mom, Dad, and brother, with me went to my grandpas he bit my mom, she bit my dad, and my brother got eaten by my dad. It was terrible, luckily I knew how to drive, I've been on my own ever since."

Clementine's eyes widened. They both knew what it was like. She knew they'd be great friends.

* * *

_2 Years Later_

Clementine watched Hailey poke at the fire. Hailey's brown hair was in a messy ponytail, her brother's old Iron Man hat on her head like usual, her purple hoodie was a little tight on her.

"Hailey, please talk to me."

Hailey tended to the fire muttering stuff like, "this isn't going to work" and "damn it this wood is too wet"

"I miss Lee."

Hailey looked at Clementine, with sad eyes.

"I know how you feel, I miss my brother."

Hailey sighed and looked down at her stomach, Ethan, her boyfriend who had been 1 year older, convinced her to have sex with him, now she was pregnant. Only 15.

"Maybe it'll look just like you." Clem suggested.

"I don't want them to live in this. I don't want a baby."

Suddenly Ethan returned, with some more firewood, it was somehow dry.

"Now you'll actually eat, no need to thank me." He said.

"Stop acting so cocky." Hailey went over and kissed his cheek.

Clementine smiled at them. They reminded her so much of Christa and Omid, it was crazy.

Ethan didn't look anything like Omid though, he had red hair and green eyes. He did joke a lot though.

That night they ate a good cooked weasel, it was surprisingly good, but Hailey was very good at cooking stuff like this. Maybe it'd work good for them Clementine had been with the two for 2 years after all.

She was wrong.

* * *

Clementine woke up and saw that Hailey and Ethan were already up.

"Hey sleepy head." Ethan said, smiling.

"What time is it?" Clementine asked.

Hailey looked at the watch on her wrist, it used to be her father's.

"Almost 11:30." Hailey replied.

"What, why didn't you wake me up?!"

"We want you to still sort of be a kid." Ethan replied.

Clementine sighed. "Let's just keep going towards Wellington."

"I agree we should start going." Hailey replied.

"Let's go."

* * *

As they were walking, Hailey needed to stop. She was exhausted and the baby wasn't helping at all.

She knew how to take care of a baby, luckily, but she was so scared, what would happen to it? Would it be dead? Would she die having it? She was so confused.

"Holy shit." Ethan said, looking at the river.

"What?" Hailey looked and gasped. "Hell, what happened?"

"FUBAR." A man said.

Clem had been grabbed by a young man wearing a hat, and Ethan had a gun to his head.


	2. Chapter 2

"Please don't hurt us, my girlfriend is pregnant. We just stopped because she needed to rest." Ethan said, looking at the old man.

The old man took his gun away and told the young man to let Clem go.

"Come here Clem." Hailey said, opening her arms.

Clem walked over and hugged her, she still was a kid sometimes.

"I'm Pete," the old man said, "This is Nick.

"I'm Hailey, this is Clementine and Ethan."

"Clementine? You mean like the-" Nick began.

"You say the fruit and I will kill you." Clem said.

Hailey laughed and remembered when Ethan asked the same thing. Clem had kicked him in the shin really hard.

"Come on we'll take you to our cabin." Pete said.

"Uncle Pete! We don't know if this is a scam."

"Really, you think the girl somehow eats so much that her stomach is that big." Pete replied, "If this was normal she would probably give you a black eye."

Nick's face was as red as it could be and Ethan glared at him. Nick was only 19 and he didn't want him to get any ideas. (I don't think that is how old Nick and Luke are, but you gotta deal with it!)

* * *

When they got to the cabin, there was a dude Nicks age there on the porch, he had brown hair, stubble and had a machete.

"Who are these guys?" Luke asked.

"Ethan, his pregnant girlfriend Hailey, and Clementine." Pete replied.

"You mean like the-"

"Say 'fruit' and she," Nick pointed to Clem, "will kill you."

"Ok. I'll go get Carlos."

"Carlos?" Hailey asked.

"He's a doctor." Pete answered.

"A doctor? Thank god." Ethan smiled.

Carlos came out with Luke. He wore a flannel shirt and looked like he was from Spain.

"Come inside and I'll look at you." He said to Hailey

"Thank you so much." Ethan looked at Hailey.

* * *

"Well it looks like the baby is healthy." Carlos said.

"Thank god. You didn't have to look at it, but you did. I can't thank you enough." Hailey replied.

"Your welcome. If you want you may stay along with your boyfriend and Clementine."

"Clementine is pretty much my daughter. I love her so much and I wold do anything to protect her. She's only been with me and Ethan for 2 years but it feels like eternity."

"I know how you feel. I have a daughter shes 13."

"Y'know this feels so normal, just talking like this. I wish none of this had happened, but at the same time, I'm glad it happened. If it hadn't I probably would've never met Clem." Hailey snapped out of it, "Thanks so much Carlos."

Carlos smiled and nodded.

As Hailey left the room she saw Clementine and Ethan talking to Luke at the table eating some type of oatmeal or porridge type thing. She smiled at this and looked down at her stomach, not as scared as before.

"So is the baby okay." Ethan looked at her.

"Its healthy and should be fine when it's born." Carlos said.

"Thank you so much doc." Ethan said.

"Your welcome. Now I must check on my daughter."

"That reminds me." Ethan said, "What will we name it?"

"If it's a girl, Isabella. But if it's a boy I'd want to name it Danny or Ashton." Hailey said, looking at her hat.

Isabella had been her youngest sister. Danny, her father and Ashton was her brother's name.

"I think those names are perfect." Ethan said, taking her hand.

Ethan had known her family, because they had been friends ever since they were small. Those names were fine with him. He thought it was sweet.

"Those names are awesome." Clem said, smiling.

Hailey was going to cry, and she couldn't stop it because of her hormones.

"Ssshh, it's okay." Ethan hugged her and patted her back.

"I miss them so much." Hailey said.

"So do I." Ethan replied, "Tomorrow Clem and I are going to the river again with Pete and Nick, we're going to check it out."

"Okay. I'm sorry, it's the hormones."

"I know."

Luckily Luke and Clementine had left. They didn't see Hailey break down, but Rebecca came in at the end of it.

"I hate Hormones, it makes everything so complicated." Rebecca said.

"I know." Hailey replied.

Ethan left the two to talk and went into his and Hailey's room.

* * *

Ethan and Clementine walked with Pete as he started talking about him taking Nick on his first hunting trip.

"So he lines up the shot just like I taught him, then he starts whining, 'Uncle Pete, I can't do it, Uncle Pete'"

Ethan laughs, "What a pussy."

"Seriously?" Clem asks.

Before Pete could say anything else, he was interrupted.

"Hey you didn't wait up?" Nick asked running to them.

"You think we're going to stand there as you piss on a tree?" Pete asked, "You know where the river is boy."

They start to walk again and Pete continued.

"so I go and try to take the gun from his hands before the buck runs away, but he fires it. He nearly gutshot me."

"What the fuck you telling them this for?"

"Well you nearly blew her head of yesterday, seems relevant." Pete replied.

"I said I was sorry, she accepted it."

"I did accept his apology."

Nick bumped into Pete as he went ahead.

"Where you going?" Pete asked.

"I know where the damn river is."

"So later that season I found that same buck and shot it right in the neck. I brought it up to my sister's figuring she'd want to freeze some of the meat. Nick didn't speak to me for two weeks. The thing is you have to do stuff even though the people you love will probably hate you for it."

"He doesn't hate you." Clem said.

"I've done that before, Hailey wouldn't speak to me for a month. The thing I did was, we went to a restaurant and this is before we were dating ok. The waiter said that we were cute together and I said 'No, no, no we're only friends' she left and avoided me as best as she could."

"Never do that to a woman, son." Pete replied laughing.


	3. Chapter 3

"So, me and Ethan were-"

Hailey got interrupted when Clem and Ethan ran in.

"What happened?" Hailey asked immediately.

Ethan explained what happened at the river.

Hailey got up and went towards her gun.

"No." Ethan snatched it. "You're staying here with Clem and Sarah."

"Ethan-"

"No. I don't want you getting hurt."

Ethan put a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you to the moon and back." She replied.

Ethan grabbed his gun and left with the rest of the group, leaving her alone with Clementine and Sarah.

She went up the stairs and opened the door to Sarah's room, and saw a bright flash of light. A Polaroid camera. She looked and saw Sarah had taken a photo of her.

"I found it under the house. Cool, huh?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah. I used to have one just like it, my dad had gotten it for me." Hailey smiled and saw Clementine looking at the books. Not many titles.

Then a book caught her attention. Hailey went over and grabbed it. Grimm's Fairy Tales. She used to read them whenever she could at school. It seemed like such a long time ago.

"Hey look. Luke is back." Sarah started going down the stairs.

Hailey looked out the window, it was not Luke.

Sarah hid as Hailey went to lock the door, but the man opened it and looked at her.

"Hello." The man said.

"Hello..." Clem said, standing next to Hailey.

"How are you?" The man smiled at them, it sent shivers down Hailey's spine.

"We're good. How about you?" Hailey replied.

"Well, I'm doing just fine thank you.. My family and I are set up way down the river. I'm kinda surprised we haven't ran into each other already. What are your names?"

"What's YOUR name?" Clem said, her voice like venom.

"My name is George, sweetie." The man held out his hand, but she ignored it. "Pleasure to meet you. Well if ya don't mind me come in for a bit."

Hailey stayed in front of him, standing her guard.

"I'm sorry, but my boyfriend would be mad to find out I let you inside."

"Nice Place. Anyone other than you three?"

"Nope, just us. Now if you would mind we'd like to be left alone." Hailey shut the door.

They watched and made sure he left, before finally looking for Sarah.

Sarah came out and hugged Hailey.

"Thank you so much Hailey, I was scared."

"I don't blame you. We're all scared sometimes Sarah."


End file.
